


~sleep well my love~

by Quinns_Safe_Space



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: #klance #oneshot #fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Safe_Space/pseuds/Quinns_Safe_Space
Summary: Lance is going to a bar for some reason and meets singer Keith. They flirt while jamming into the night, we’ll see where that gets them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	~sleep well my love~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic and one-shot!! I’m sorry if it kinda sucks. I didn't edit it enough, though I might fix errors later. Criticism is encouraged, but go easy on me. "I'm too sensitive for this shit." - as Hayley Kiyoko would say. Now enjoy!
> 
> Oh! And so I don’t get sued I should probably say, “I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to the show Voltron.” :D 
> 
> Last thing, all song lyrics will be in brackets. EX: [my youth is yours] -YOUTH by Troye Sivan.  
> All song titles WILL be included in the fic WHERE the lyrics are mentioned. I will also list the songs in the end notes, as well as who they are sung by.

It didn’t smell right. Everyone assumed Lance was a party animal. But only he knew, he wasn’t. He was anything but. Some hot guy with a mullet was offering Lance something in a cup. It was rancid. Lance held the small glass between his pointer and thumb. Trying to let as little of the liquid splashed onto him. Mullet boy was quivering. Lance assumed he must be pretty intoxicated, it looked like he was also moving with the music. “Colors” by Halsey. His lips brushed Lance’s ear. Shocked Lance pulled away a bit. The boy whispered, “If you can stand straight, you’ve not drunk enough… take this hon. This one’s for you.”

[Everything is blue]

[His pills, his hands, his jeans]

[And now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seam]

“Quiznack… he’s gorgeous.” Lance thought as he watched, astonished, mullet boy was singing now. While Lance had been staring at his shot glass, he had moved onto the stage. Swaying with the music. His voice was breezy and soothing. Though every so often it shook. Probably the alcohol messing with his brain. Even so, his voice had Lance shivering. 

[Everything is grey]

[His hair, his smoke, his dreams]

God he was so fucking hot. Lance tilted the shot glass towards his lips and licked at it. “Gross. Are you trying to kill me, mullet boy?!!” 

“That’s not how you do it hon.” Mullet boy sang from the stage.

[And he's blue]

[And he's blue]

He handed the mic off to some girl on the side of the stage, she took over as the mullet boy hopped off the stage. He swung his legs over and slid down. Fucking graceful. That shouldn’t be graceful. Fuck.

The mullet boy laid his hand on Lance’s shoulder a lot more delicately than he would have thought his touch could be. Lance gasped a bit. The mullet boy smirked. Slowly moving his eyes across Lance’s body. Resting on his eyes. He slipped the shot glass from Lance’s grip and held it to Lance’s mouth. He moved to be behind Lance. It was like he was hugging him from behind, except they’re bodies barley grazed. Still, it was a crazy sensation. Lance slowly caught on, and wrapped his slightly sweaty fingers around the mullet boy’s hand.

“Open.” Then gently he flipped the glass so the contents collided with the back of Lance’s throat.

It stung. It was wretched. Lance startled a bit but swallowed it. It burned, he felt it slide down his throat. And coughed. 

The boy patted his back, “Hey pretty boy, was that your first shot?”

“Yeah,” Lance muttered. Embarrassed. 

Wait. Did he just call me pretty!!? Lance's face started to heat up. He tried hiding it with his hands, but the boy pulled them down. Now in front of him. 

“What did you call me back there, cutie?” 

“What?” Lance questioned. 

“When I was on stage?” The boy looked a little concerned. But he still held a grin.

“Oh.” “Mullet boy.” Lance stated, like it was the most obvious thing.

The boy began to laugh.

“Hey! I don’t know your name!” Lance said.

“Are you asking for my name?”

“Maybe?”

“The name’s Keith.”

“Keith.” Lance said.

“Yeah.” Keith said, amused.

“Yours?” Keith asked.

“Well you called me pretty boy.” “But my name’s actually Lance.”

“Lance. Nice name.” Keith looked beautiful.

“Wait, so you’re not going to deny that you think I’m pretty?” Now Lance was also smirking.

“And cute.” Keith ruffled his hair.

God that made him blush. What a gorgeous boy. “He’s so fucking hot.” Lance mumbled. Not realizing he’s said that out loud.

“Oh I’m glad you think so.” 

“Oh shit did I say that out loud? I didn’t mean that.”

Lance was losing his shit. He was usually really collected in situations like this. Not now though. Maybe the shot had gotten to him.

“Relax, hon.” Keith tickled Lance’s forearm moving the cuff of his shirt upwards. 

God that alone made Lance crazy. Who was this boy? Who could make him feel these all consuming feelings?

And just like that, Keith was back on stage. God, his voice was so fucking beautiful. Lance never wanted to hear silence ever again. 

“Fuck, he’s beautiful.” Lance said.

Keith wore black jeans, with a silver chain hanging from his belt, it held 4 keys. His jacket was black with red highlights, and cropped. The shirt beneath read, “I’m Too Sensitive For This X.” And on the back the words “Hayley Kiyoko.” Though Lance couldn’t have seen that. The shirt was an off white color, with red lettering. It was also ripped at the hem, fashion choice. He had 3 piercings on his left ear, as well as 2 on his right eyebrow and a thin black one on his nose. 

“Nose piercings are really hot.” Thought Lance.

Lance was wearing skinny blue jeans and a tan shirt that was a little too big. He hadn’t brought a jacket, and was not adorned with piercings, yet. His mother had prevented him from getting them, but now that he was older he’d been thinking about getting an eyebrow piercing for quite a while. Or a nose piercing… 

He could have sworn that Keith winked at him. He was singing “Seventeen” by Alessia Cara who happened to be one of Lance’s favorite artists. And this was his favorite song of hers. Seventeen the year he came out to his family as bi, and began to enjoy life. Since he no longer was hiding himself.

[I'd wrap myself in blankets just to cover me from fears]

[That was then and now I'm here]

[And the night is mine]

This night was his. He should have some fun. Damn he was going to have the best fucking night ever!!

[I thought he lied when he said take my time to dream]

[Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen]

Time skip~ 3 hours 

“Let’s give you a little break, pretty boy.”  
Keith took the mic from Lance’s hands after he finished singing, his voice haunting.

[Like can you just not step on our gowns?]

[You need to calm down]

They both yelled in unison, while their voices cracked, “That was ‘You Need To Calm Down!” Keith yelled into the half full bar. 

“By Taytay, the queen herself! Sung by us!” Added Lance.

Yeah he needed to take a break. His voice was quivering and body shivering. The night had been long and fun enough. 

Keith helped him to his room upstairs. Nestling a blanket onto the couch for Lance to sleep with in the next room. They both passed out, as soon as they hit their beds. Or when Keith hit his bed, and Lance hit Keith’s couch. They were exhausted. And the dreams of dogs and kitties welcomed them into the deepest and most beautiful rest either had ever experienced in the 23 years they’d been alive.  
But just as Keith was flipping into sleep mode he heard lance mutter, “duerme bien mi amor…”

~sleep well my love~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters. We’ll see! I hope you enjoyed reading my first fan fic. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Side note~ Slightly irrelevant, but I’ve just began labeling myself a gray ace/ aro. I haven’t totally figured it out yet but that’s why I didn’t include any “action.”
> 
> The first song mentioned is “Colors,” by Halsey. The second song mentioned is “Seventeen,” by Alessia Cara. The third and last song mentioned is “You Need To Calm Down,” by Taylor Swift. The shirt that Keith is wearing in the fic is available at this website and is official Hayley Kiyoko merch. ➡️  
> https://store.hayleykiyokoofficial.com/hk-i-m-too-sensitive-natural-t-shirt-6.html
> 
> Hope all of you are well!!!


End file.
